En busca de lo imposible
by Crazy.martinez
Summary: Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final
1. ¿Quien eres?

En busca de lo imposible

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_-Quien eres tú_

-Quien tú quieras que sea

Otra vez al parecer no pueden hacer nada bien debo decir que hace 3 años me hubiera asustado e incluso preocupando pero ahora no hay nada a lo que le tema.

-Eso no importa, por ahora claro esta, lo que quiero que hagas ya lo sabes no, entonces para que te comunicas conmigo y todavía peor para hacerlo por un sueño debe ser urgente así que habla

-tenemos un problema muy grande

-y cual es

-la reencarnación de clow, el heredero del clan li y la heredera daidoji ya saben que ying fa desapareció no tardaran mucho en encontrarla, lo mejor será que se valla de ahí de inmediato

-sabia que esto pasaría así que no te preocupes ya tengo un plan para desaparecer y que absolutamente nadie sepa nada,

Así que lo que tu harás es ir y borra a ying fa de la vida de todos nunca nadie sabrá que paso con ella y ellos desistirán

-pero se deshará de ella como matándola

-COMOO?

- a lo que me refiero es a fingir su muerte

-de hecho pero primero deben olvidarla es algo esencial si ellos no saben quien esos tres no tendrán recursos para buscarla y desistirán

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Woow y que les pareció muchas preguntas y dudas

¿Qué sucedera?¿donde esta sakura?¿quien esa personas?¿que es lo que planean?

Muchas preguntas sin embargo se quedaran con la duda

Hasta el próximo cap.

Bye: Crazy


	2. La pista incorrecta

En busca de lo imposible

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cap.2 La pista incorrecta

En una de las mansiones más grandes y costosas se encontraban tres personas ya conocidas, tomoyo daidoji dueña de esta mansión, hija de sonomi daidoji dueña de las empresas Daidoji. Tomoyo tiene 17 años, mide 1.75, pelo negro azabache que le llega hasta la cintura, unos hermosos ojos amatista y un cuerpo de infarto.

Shaoran li futuro heredero de la dinastía li, hijo menor de Ieran y Hien li, de 18 años mide 1.82, cabello de color chocolate revuelto que le da cierto toque, con unos hermosos ámbar y un cuerpo que esta para morirse (botecito para la baba jaja).

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Eriol Hiragizawa reencarnación del gran mago clow, de 18 años, estatura de 1.85, de cabello color negro-azulado, unos ojos azules que se esconden detrás de unos gafas, que le da un toque misteriosos y de un gran cuerpo atlético (no tanto como shao).

Estas tres personas tan singulares estaban en la mansión Daidoji hablando de un solo temas en común, se encontraban en la sala principal de paredes blancas, con una pequeña chimenea hasta el fondo , una mesa de centro y alrededor tres sillones dos para tres personas y uno de una personas.

-que fue lo que encontraron-dice Tomoyo esperando buenas noticias

-yo no pude encontrar nada, lo siento Tomoyo-dice Shaoran haciendo que Tomoyo se ponga triste

-no te-pero no pudo terminar ya que Eriol la interrumpió

-chicos tiene que ver esto-dice Eriol

-que sucede-dijo Tomoyo con curiosidad

-alguien se nos adelanto-

-de que hablas-dice Shaoran un poco exasperado

-recuerdan que ayer hablamos con tuya y fijita-dice haciéndolos recordar

-si, y eso que tiene que ver nos dijeron que no sabían donde estaba-dice Shaoran un poco cansado ya que Eriol no les da nada claro

-es justo de eso, ayer nos dijeron que no sabían nada y cuando hoy fui dijeron que no conocían a ninguna sakura-

-pero como es posible-dice tomoyo preocupada

-lo que si pude detectar es que tenían un pequeño rastro de magia-dice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-y que hiciste-

-los seguí para ver si podía detectar de quien era, pero paso algo muy peculiar-dice con un toque de misterio

-déjate de tus juegos y habla de una vez-dice shaoran ya harto de sus juegos

-bueno, pues como decía, los segui y al llegar a su casa, ellos estaban como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablando con kerberos-

-pero que no se supone que si no conocen a sakura, no deben saber de kero-dice tomoyo

-exacto, eso quiere decir que quien lo hizo no solo borro sus memorias, sino que les creo un pasado falso, aquí lo interesante es saber como es la historia de cómo conocieron a kerberos

-y que hacemos-

-que no es obvio, tenemos que hablar con ese peluche-dice shaoran

-pero eso lo haremos maña, ahora tenemos que hablar de otra cosa-dice eriol

-que cosa-

-donde esta el libro de las cartas-dice eriol

-tienes razón-

-de que hablan, no se supone que lo tiene kero- dice como si fuera los mas sencillo

-no, en eso te equivocas, cuando llegamos intente localizar las cartas, pero no están en todo Japón-le explico eriol

-al parecer si estuvieron, pero en cuanto llegamos desaparecieron-concluyo shaoran

-quien creen que las tenga-

-no lo sabemos-

-esto ya esta muy mal, donde demonios esta sakura-dice shaoran frustrado

-no te preocupes la encontraremos- dice dándole animos

-recuerda la frase de sakura, pase lo que pase todo estará bien-

Lo que ellos no sabian es que no muy lejos de ahí una persona los vigilaba y al escuchar la frase de tomoyo se quedo consternada

-pase lo que pase todo estará bien-dice en un susurro-lastima que yo ya perdí esa esperanza

De pronto entra un joven no muy alto, joven como de 19 años de 1.85, cabellos color rubios y unos ojos azul cielo, al llegar la joven cambio de actitud a una completamente seria

-ya todo esta listo y la primera fase se completo con éxito-

-muy bien, veremos si la suerte esta de su lado-dice viendo la pantalla y concluye- hora dela función

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno aquí ya salen nuestros personajes y se revelan unas cuantas cosillas (no tantas) pero si quieren saber que pasara pues se van a esperar, lo se soy mala

Bueno los días en lo que subiré cap. Serán martes y jueves (estoy pensando si también sábados y domingos, pero ya veremos)

Las preguntas:

¿Donde están las cartas? ¿Quien las tendrá? ¿Donde estará yue? ¿Cual será la fase dos de su plan? ¿Perderán la esperanza?

Todo eso y más, lastima que no lo sabrán

Hasta el próximo cap.

By: Crazy


	3. Un minuto

En busca de lo imposible

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Cap.3 Un minuto**

**En un simple minuto tu vida puede cambiar por completo, con una simple palabra todo lo que creías o lo que tenias, se derrumba, así de simple, frente a tus ojos y todo por una cosita de nada, aunque a veces es para bien, no resulta como lo planeas, todo cambia y ya nada es igual.**

**Las cosas cambian, todo tu destino, tu futuro, tu mismo; puede cambiar con una frase, una simple palabra, una acción incorrecta; que podría tener mil significados, pero que lo entiendes como a ti te conviene o como crees que será, en vez de dejarse perder por una vez, haces o dices lo que sea, pero incluso la peor derrota es darse por vencido, así que ya no saber que hacer. **_**Perder o vencer **_**aunque eso signifique ser lo peor que todos pensaron de ti.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**POV SHAORAN**

**Yo soy Xiao Lang li, hijo de Ieran y Hien li, lo cual por derecho me hace futuro heredero de la dinastía li, cualquiera pensaría que es lo mejor que te puede pasar pero no es así.**

**Toda mi vida esta escrita no hay nada que puede decir o hacer por mi cuenta, ya todo esta previsto, planeado; tanto que ya saben que harán con mi futuro, como lo manejaran, creen que soy su muñequito (pues si lo eres pero no de ese tipo jeje) o eso creían.**

**Todavía recuerdo como esas simples palabras que me dijo Tomoyo, logro descolocar todo mi presente y dejar un futuro incierto, esa pequeña frase, palabra, oración, como quiera llamarle, puso todo lo que conocía de cabeza; esa simple llamada, como me llego a afectar.**

_**Flash back**_

**Era un día normal como cualquier otro, o eso pensaba yo, eran cerca de las 2 de la tarde y estaba preparado para salir, ya que le había prometido a Meiling y a mis hermanas que las llevaría de compras, estaba apunto de salir, cuando sonó el teléfono insistentemente y como nadie contestaba yo lo hice (Que sacrificado salió, ok no ._.) :**

**- Bueno residencia li, Xiao Lang al habla**

**- Shaoran que bueno que eres tú**

**- Hola Daidoji, que sucede **

**- Es…es que Sakura- se oía muy preocupada**

**- Que tiene, le paso algo malo-le pregunte muy alarmado, tuvo que ser grave como para que Daidoji me llamara**

**- Sakura-parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento- no se donde esta**

**- Como es eso- eso era raro y más de ella, siempre estaba con ella y nunca la perdía**

**- Es que llegue ayer de Inglaterra, no se si Sakura te lo haya dicho, pero estuve allá por 2 años y hoy recién regresaba, pero al ir a casa de Sakura los vecinos me dijeron que ya no Vivian ahí desde hace un año (Esos vecinos, en todo andan).**

**- Ya hablaste con Hiragizawa- le sugerí**

**- Si, y eso es peor por que me dijo que intento sentir la presencia de Sakura, pero no había nada.**

**- Mañana voy a Japón-dije decidió no me importaría tener permiso o no-Y la buscaremos, pero tranquilízate, ya veras que rápido damos con ella**

**-Gracias, adiós**

**-adiós**

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

**Y todo lo que tuve que pasar para regresar a Japón, no me arrepiento y supongo que alguna vez lo haría, tan poco soy tan paciente, lo que si lamento, es que Meiling no pudiera venir conmigo y que tuviera que seguir las ordenes de los demás sin poder opinar, al menos cumpliré lo que le prometí y encontrare a Sakura.**

_Sakura_

_**Donde estas**_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Lose, esta algo corto, pero bueno que se le va hacer a la autora.**

**Sak: nada es demasiado genial**

**Yo: lose soy la mejor**

**Shao: buu sáquenla**

**Yo: no es que te corra, ni nada pero, a ti quien te invito.**

**Shao: yo puedo hacer lo que quiera**

**Yo: no por que yo soy la autora**

**shao: así y que harás**

**Yo: te dejare más tiempo sin saber donde esta sak muajajaja soy mala**

**Shao: no, no lo hagas**

**Yo: Esta bien solo si me dejas tomarte una foto**

**Shao: loca**

**Yo: pero así me quieres**

**Shao: córrele y hazlo, me avergüenzas**

**Yo: ya quisieras**

**Sak: bueno en lo que ellos juegan**

**Los dos: nadie esta jugando**

**Sak: como sea, no olviden dejar sus reviews o opiniones constructivas, todos juntos.**

**Todos: cap. 3 arriba wooouuu**

**Nota mía (ósea que de mí):**

**Mañana no subiré el cap. Y es por lo mismo que lo subo un día antes de lo previsto y como ya dijo sak dejen sus reviews o cualquier duda que tengan.**

**By: Crazy besos ñ_ñ**


	4. Diferentes e iguales a la vez

En busca de lo imposible

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cap.4 Diferentes e Iguales a la vez

Desconocido POV

Alguna vez has llegado a pensar que nos hace diferente a los demás, no los has hecho, pues es muy simple, lo que nos diferencia, es que no pensamos como ellos, o haber cuantas posibilidades hay de que dos personas estén pensando exactamente lo mismo, exacto muy pocas, entonces por que dicen que somos iguales si no pensamos lo mismo, tal vez eso lo tomen de los gustos, pero seria lo mismo, si acaso, solo una cosa en común tendrían y ya lo demás nada que ver, nadie es igual ni por fuera ni por dentro, y eso no solo nos hace diferente sino también únicos.

Y muchos dirán pues que es único, único es que solo hay uno de ti, ósea que nadie por mas que lo intente o trate de copiar lo que haces no te podrá igualar o incluso superar, es lo que te defines por quien eres y no por quien quieras ser.

Tu dejas de ser único cuando la envidia te revesa y haces lo posible por ser como esa persona, hay pierdes tu originalidad y ya no eres tu.

Desde hace tiempo estoy observando esta situación en la que solo veo y no puedo aportar nada, solo la apoyo por que se que es lo que necesita; sino estuviera con ella, haría una tontería y yo jamás lo permitiría, así que solo obedezco y callo.

Se que ellos sufren, por mas que ella no lo quiera ver, perdió mucho y no gano nada; pero si sigue con esto, ellos no la detendrán seré yo quien lo haga.

Que quien soy yo, es algo complicado de decir, pero solo te daré unos cuantos datos.

Yo crecí en Tokio, soy huérfano y a los 4 años fui adoptado por una familia tanto numerosa y como poderosa, a ella la conocí desde que llegue a esta familia, siempre estuvo conmigo, fue mi amiga, mi confidente y mi primer amor.

Así como lo escuchan aunque he de admitir que ahora lo sigo, ella siempre me ha querido, pero no de forma que yo quisiera.

Hace mucho tiempo se enamoro de alguien mas y me di cuenta de que si ella era feliz, yo lo seria con ella, actualmente ella olvido a su antiguo amor; yo lo conocí a el, pero el nunca a mi, era muy serio, callado y distante; pero con ella era otra persona.

Cuando ellos se tuvieron que separar; yo pensé que se deprimiría pero no lo hizo y me sentí muy feliz, luego de dos años de eso ella se enamoro de mi mejor amigo, a pesar de que ella hace esto se que ella es muy feliz con ello y tiene una gran familia, un buen novio, magia y amigas; que mas podrías pedir.

De seguro saben de quien hablo, pues así es, yo soy el confidente y el único que sabe donde se encuentra…

_Sakura kinomoto_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**De seguro se mueren de las ansias de saber quien este personaje pero se quedaran con la gran duda.**

**Muajajaja soy mala**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews y quien los deje, se tomara una foto con shaoran sin camisa jaja broma hasta yo quisiera eso, pero ni modo**

**Yo: todos juntos**

**Sak: pero antes no olviden los reviews**

**Kero:1,2 y 3**

**Todos: cap. 4 arriba!**

**Hasta el próximo martes**

**Pero como no soy tan mala tal vez antes**

**By: Crazy besitos ñ_ñ**


	5. Perdonar y olvidar ¿Fácil o Difícil?

En busca de lo imposible

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final.**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Cap.5 Perdonar y olvidar ¿fácil o difícil?

Tomoyo Daidoji POV

Todo es perdonar y olvidar, una palabra que cualquiera en una situación un tanto difícil diría; pero hasta que punto alguien se puede olvidar de otro ya sea un amor no correspondido, hasta ya ni siquiera saber quien es, no reconocerlo.

Es algo difícil de comprender por que tu lo olvidas por cuenta propia, pero si esta persona es tu amigo u amiga en realidad lo olvidas y ya fin del asunto, por que para olvidarte de un sentimiento te tienes que olvidar de la persona en cuestión, eso quiere decir que si no te alejas de ella ese sentimiento nunca se ira, por que rendirse cuando puedes seguir luchando. Quien te dice que puedes hacer y que no solo por un rechazo vas a olvidarte de quien eres o que hiciste.

A pesar del rechazo que tuve por parte de sakura, que no correspondió mis sentimientos, seguí, quien me dice que ella no llegara a amarme, que no siente nada por mi; cuando ella misma ni siquiera es capaz de ordenar sus sentimientos, no es que hecho en cara nada, pero cuando lo hizo como lo supo si estaba mas confundida que nunca.

Ahora lo principal es encontrarla y no por que, sea para preguntarle en la cara eso o para saber si esta bien; sino por que ante todo es mi amiga y no la voy abandonar aunque me pidiera que me alejara de ella y si ella todavía no tiene a su persona especial yo luchare por ocupar ese lugar, pero que tonterías digo se supone que ya supere a Sakura y estoy enamorada de Eriol, esto de buscarla esta haciendo que mis sentimientos surjan de nuevo y ahora que hare cuando la vea a la cara y vea que es la misma de siempre la misma persona que ame durante años, se que Eriol siente algo por mi aunque no me lo diga, los años nunca pasan en vano y mi perspicacia sigue igual o incluso mejor que hace años, aunque eso no interese ahora, lo importante es saber controlarme y no adelantar lo que no yo se que pasara por que como dice no hay que corre si todavía no sabes gatear.

La vida te da y te quita, yo me equivoque con lo que le hice pasar a sakura y se que es tarde para pedir perdón, tal vez yo no sea del tipo de personas que dan para recibir, yo doy por que quiero, cometí un error y estoy dispuesta a remediarlo pero para eso necesito encontrar a sakura cueste lo que cueste.

Así me lleve la vida en ello te encontrare sakura por que quiero tu perdón.

_Solo eso… (suspiro)_

_Solo eso_.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bueno ya terminamos con algunos POV todavía faltan dos, y de hecho en el ultimo se terminan resolviendo muchas preguntas, de seguro ya saben quien es jaja.

No he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar la caligrafía así que mil disculpas por eso, ya en los otros capítulos me fijare más en ese detalle.

Sak: Dejen sus reviews

Yo: así se habla saku

Sak: ahora que lo dije me compras un paste de chocolate

Yo: ok pero solo por que no les he comprado nada

Shao: Peluche hazla cuenta

Kero: no me digas así mocoso

Shao: cállate y cuenta

Kero: ok 1,2 y 3

Todos: cap. 5 arriba!

Bueno nos vemos en el sexto cap.

By: Crazy besos ñ_ñ


	6. Del otro lado

**En busca de lo imposible**

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final.**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cap. 6 Del otro lado**

**Eriol Hiragizawa POV**

**Nunca me había sentido del otro lado de la moneda, del lado que no sabe que es lo que pasara y debo decir que no es muy lindo que digamos no saber que pasara, y esta situación en lo que a mi respecta es total y absolutamente diferente no era como yo cuando vine con e propósito de ayudar a sakura a cambiar las cartas por que ahí me sentía completamente tranquilo ya que sabia que pasaría pero este caso es muy diferente no sabes si solo a la vuelta de la esquina estará tu causa de muerte o tu solución, de todo esto jamás imagine que algo así pasaría y ya estamos los tres desesperados por no saber si los tres estaremos a salvo, sin saber donde esta sakura o si la volveremos a ver, sin saber en quien confiar, sin saber quien miente y quien no, sin saber si podemos confiar en nosotros mismos, sin saber…**

_Nada_

**Valla pero que descortés soy, yo hablando de todo y sin haberme presentado soy Eriol Hiragizawa y soy la reencarnación del gran mago Clow, soy proveniente de Inglaterra tengo 18 años, mido uno 1.85, tengo ojos de un color azul muy peculiar y con mis gafas me da un aire de misterio y mi color de pelo es negro-azulado.**

**Yo vine a Japón la primera vez para lo que fue cambiar las cartas clow a cartas sakura, eso era algo fácil, aunque no para sakura ya que ella no sabia que pasaría; es por eso que ahora que estoy aquí siento la desesperación que ellos sintieron y es horrible.**

**La verdad jamás pensé regresar a Japón ya que yo pensé que no habría un motivo, pero cuando tomoyo regreso a Japón y me dijo lo de sakura no pensé en regresar pero bueno ya estoy aquí y en una situación por demás difícil, sin saber que es lo que sigue.**

**Todo es demasiado extraño hemos estado investigando mas con respecto a touya y fujitaka, todavía recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos y seria bueno saber cual es la versión de kerberos y como se conocieron si se supone que sakura no existe. Esto es demasiado extraño y yo no vine a Japón para irme sin encontrar nada yo no me voy a ir de Japón hasta que encuentre a sakura, así me lleve la vida en ello.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Lo se esta muy corto (demasiado) pero desgraciadamente no se hasta cuando vuelva a subir otro cap.**

**Ya que mi novio dice que no tengo tiempo para el y solo me dejo subir este cap. El muy grosero me quito mi laptop y pues ni modo, el si sabe arrinar una historia ya que el cap. Que seguía era el sakura POV y hay se iba a saber cual era la identidad de nuestro personaje misterioso del cap. 4 (diferentes e iguales a la vez).**

**Y en recompensación (mas de mi novio que mi) subiré los capítulos de la historia de todo puede pasar, la razón por la que no he subido todavía otro capitulo de esa historia es por que quería subirla toda junta, pero mejor la iré subiendo aunque este incompleta.**

**Así que si quieren saber que pasara pues se esperan y bueno eso es todo nos vemos luego (no se cuando).**

**Yo: nos vemos luego, todos**

**Todos: cap. 6 arriba!**

**By: Crazy besos ñ.ñ**


	7. Cosas de la vida

**En busca de lo imposible**

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final.**_

**Los personajes de Sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas.**

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cap.7 Cosas de la vida**

**Sakura Kinomoto POV**

**Nada en esta vida es gratis, todo cuesta y unos lo pagan más caro que otros; pero no significa que por eso no vas a vivir y siempre vas a estar temiendo de lo que pasara, tu puedes hacer tu vida como quieras, pero eso si, cada acción tiene una consecuencia y tiene que saber afrontarla. Y seguir adelante por que siempre después de caer te podrás volver a levantar.**

_Cuantas veces me he caído a lo largo de esta vida____  
__y he aprendido a levantarme en esa eterna caída,____  
__que las penas no se olvidan ni con porros ni bebidas,____  
__Game Over puedes jugar bien y perder la partida,____  
__por arriesgarte ni te imaginas__los colegas que llegan a traicionarte,____  
__cuantas preguntas más solo debes solucionarte, cuantas penas llegaran a ahogarte cuantas bellas damas consiguieron conquistarte_

**Mi vida a estado rodeada de persona que siempre me han apoyado cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero de todas ella solo unas pocas siguen conmigo, en especial **_el _**que desde que llego a la familia ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, siempre pensare y sentiré lo mismo al recordar cuando lo vi por primera vez, debo decir que me enamore pero me di cuenta de que era algo imposible ,me costo dos años lograr olvidarme de el por completo después de eso me enamore de shaoran li un estudiante de intercambio que vino a china para recolectar las cartas clow ahora llamadas cartas sakura, después de capturar a the no name (N/A: Que todos conocemos como the hope que fue la fusión de the love con the no name) el tuvo que regresar a china y ya no lo volví a ver, tiempo después mi mejor amiga y prima segunda tomoyo daidoji se fue a Inglaterra y luego yo también desaparecí. **

_Cuando algo no sea justo no puedes guardar silencio,____  
__tu__ sabes que __algo falta para llenar el vacío____  
__debes seguir bien firme en línea recta ese camino____  
__jamás debes hundirte lucha y sigue pero erguido._

**Han pasado ya tres años de eso y no puedo olvidarlo. Desde hace tres años comencé una nueva vida en la que dudo mucho que ellos estén en ella.**

**Lo que ellos no saben es que ya jamás sabrán de mí por que yo ya no soy más sakura kinomoto, un año después de su partida comenzó lo que seria mi futuro, de ahí en adelante empezaron los problemas, las peleas, las envidias, el rencor guardado y todo lo que hizo que olvidara quien era y todo lo que quería lograr.**

_Me encerré en la habitación y en un rincón me puse a llorar____  
__"dime de qué coño sirve si tu ya no estás"____  
__quiero borrar de mi mente__ todos los __momentos malos,____  
__quiero seguir siendo fuerte aquel niño desconsolado,____  
__pero aun te veo reflejada en aquel oscuro cristal,____  
__recordando aquellos días juntos en ese portal,____  
__en el que rozaba tus labios ese tiempo era genial____  
__recuerdo que quería estar junto a ti hasta el final._

**Debo decir que eso no me ayudo mucho aunque tampoco me perjudico tanto, mis acciones y decisiones erróneas son las que me trajeron a donde ahora estoy no fue culpa del destino ni de los demás solo de mis malas jugadas ya que no supe lo que los demás necesitaban y solo les di lo que yo quería.**

**Otra de las personas que me ayudaron fue Eriol Hiraguizawa, yo lo conocí cuando el llego de estudiante de Inglaterra y nos ayudo en el proceso de cambiar las cartas clow a cartas sakura, esos eran los mejores momentos no tenia que tomar decisiones que perjudicaran mi futuro, eran un juego de niños como cualquier otro demasiado sencillo, recolar cartas y ya; era como jugar Yu-Gi-Oh.**

_Son cosas de la vida, son cosas de tu historia,____  
__cosas del día a día hay penas pero también glorias,____  
__días en__ los que __vuelas días que te caes en fosas,____  
__en el jardín plantado hay mala hierba y también rosas_

**Recuerdo todo lo que pase cuando estaba en Tomoeda un pequeño pueblo donde vivi y pase muchos de los momentos mas felices de mi vida junto a mi familia, aunque mi madre no estuviera en ellos; pero aun sin ella pude ser feliz. Aunque no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por mi papa y mi hermano, me siento mal por hacerles esto. Ellos no se lo merecen pero es lo mejor y si lo supieran en un futuro me los agradecerían.**

**Ya no soy nada comparado a lo que era antes, ya no soy esa niña alegre y vivaz que creía que el mundo era de color rosa y si era buena solo le pasaría lo mejor, pero ya no es así aprendí que para ganar hay que luchar y a veces los retos son demasiado duros que hasta al mas fuerte lo va debilitando poco a poco, que puedes ganar, si siempre pierdes cuando quieres conseguir algo que en verdad te gusta, la primera cosa que en verdad te interesa y en cambio en vez de poder conseguir el destino hace que nunca lo tengas y eso te ase dejar de luchar.**

_**Ya no espero nada de nadie,**____**  
**__**no espero que me entiendas,**____**  
**__**no mencionaré ni un nombre,**____**  
**__**no creo que valga la pena. **__Porque el tiempo va cambiando pero la gente también,____  
__porque el tiempo va pasando y nunca se va a detener,____porque quedan muchas cosas todavía que aprender,____  
__porque aun queda un camino en la vida que debo escoger._

**Como cambia la gente atreves del tiempo nadie es inmune a eso todos cambiamos algunos para bien y otros para mal pero ¿Qué es el bien y que es el mal? Todos siempre lo decimos pero nunca sabemos que es en realidad por la razón de que todo pensamos diferente, como por ejemplo si ves a alguien drogando, para una señora eso es malo, pero para un adolescente es normal. Así que yo digo que dependiendo del entorno en que vivamos sabremos que es el bien o mal, pero para mi no hay gente mala sino gente que se equivoca y tampoco gente buena esa clase de personas no existe; no puede existir alguien que nunca se haiga equivocado en su vida, por que hasta la perfección es una gran imperfección. Nadie puede ser perfecto por las personas que dicen que son perfectas en realidad son las persona con mas defectos del mundo y sin embargo se creen mejor que todos. Se creen los reyes del mundo y sin embargo no son nada.**

_**Y eso son cosas de la vida, capítulos de mi historia,**____**  
**__**aquel cuento de hadas se convirtió en más pena que gloria,**____**  
**__**en escoria derramada, llantos sobre una almohada,**____**  
**__**porque desgracia me aclama y me acompaña hasta la cama**__ Y aunque me cueste aceptarlo sigues en mi pensamiento,____  
__intento olvidarte pero es que no se si quiero,____  
__todos sabemos que el orgullo no lleva a ninguna parte,____  
__todo es oscuro desde el día que me dejaste._

_Nada_

**Siempre nos preocupamos por cosas tan estúpidas como eso de ser nada, quien le da el permiso a una persona de decirle lo que eres cuando ni tu mismo lo sabes.**

**Es una tontería poner títulos a las personas como desadaptados, nerd, ñoños y entre otros, nadie puede clasificarnos como tal por que ni siquiera nos conocen, no saben nada de nosotros, por lo que pasamos, todo lo vivimos y aun así tiene el descaro de titularnos, por dios, que demuestren que están grandes eso es para niños de escuela que apenas comienzan a ver el mundo como es, a crecer, a tener nuevas experiencias, pero sobre todo que prender a vivir.**

**Al salir de la escuela cruzas una gran muralla por que ya empiezas a pensar en tu futuro que harás con el, por que en esta etapa maduras y creces, mas ya tus papas no se harán cargo de ti, ya tu sabrás si seguir o quedarte en el camino.**

**Aunque ellos no estén siempre esperaran lo que todo padre quiere; que sus hijos crezcan, se gradúen en una carrera, se casen y que les den nietos. Los padres son las únicas persona que siempre te perdonaran un error por mas grande que sea, son con los que contaras incondicionalmente y siempre te apoyaran en las buenas y en las malas.**

_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que se te escape____  
__porque muchos se arrepienten y ya es demasiado tarde,____  
__y derraman lágrimas, solos en un roto silencio____  
__el tiempo avanza lento dentro de su cuerpo muerto._

**Desgraciadamente yo no cuento ahora con ellos los únicos que están de mi lados son los "KAREKYL" que quienes son ellos es una interesante pregunta, ellos son para mi como mis hermano, son los que siempre me han apoyado en todo, son con los que cuento incondicionalmente y yo se que por mas errores que cometa jamás se defraudaran de mi y nunca me darán la espalda, pero en este grupo quien siempre me a apoyado es **_el _**y el es…**

_Kirany amamiya_

___Tú vive cada momento como si fuese tu último respiro____  
__del aire contaminado en el crepúsculo el versículo____  
__final, final del último capítulo____  
__como llamarle a este episodio que no tiene título._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Bueno después de mucho esperar estoy de vuelta (la verdad no es una pequeña escapada jaja) y debo decir que ya luego de este pequeño capitulo se viene todo lo que paso antes y después de que aparecieran tomoyo, shaoran y Eriol.**

**Muy interesante pero ahora:**

**¿Quiénes son los "KAREKYL"? ¿Cómo es que los conoció Sakura? ¿Quién es kirany amamiya en realidad? ¿Qué han hecho por Sakura? ¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?**

**Y de la canción se llama como el nombre del capitulo lo dice cosas de la vida de porta. Iba a poner toda la canción pero mejor uno cuantos pedazos jajá**

**Espero y lean el siguiente capitulo que ya nada mas lo voy a pasar al PC y lo subo (otra pequeña escapada no afecta a nadie jiji).**

**Los personajes están de vacaciones, así que nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**

**By: Crazy besitos de chocolate ñ.ñ**


	8. El pasado siempre regresa

**En busca de lo imposible**

**SUMMARY:**

_**Cuando nuestros destinos están trazados pero no lo queremos seguir, siempre hay una pequeña esperanza para seguir. Nunca podrás burlar al destino, pero si podrás cambiar el final.**_

**Los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de CLAMP, yo solo los utilizo para mis caricaturitas.**

**(N/A) notas de la autora**

**-dialogos-**

**()()()()()() cambio de escena**

"**POV" (Point of view)**

_**Recuerdos o flashback**_

_**Pensamientos**_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Cap.8 El pasado siempre regresa**

_No creas mucho, no esperes mucho; por que ese MUCHO duele MUCHO_

**()()()()()()**

_-tu lo viste_

_-claro que no…_

_-entonces vete_

_-no lo hare_

_-es una decisión tomada…_

_-mentiste_

_-no lo hice_

_-dijiste que tu no me harías lo mismo…_

_-no lo hagas_

_-por que no lo haría, ya no me necesitan_

_-esa no es la solución…_

_-ellos me engañaron por que no haría lo mismo_

_-por que aunque no lo quieras eres diferente…_

_-no es justo por que a mi_

_-las cosas pasan por algo…_

_-este no es mi destino_

_-lo es_

_-yo no hice esto…_

_-tu tienes que acomodarlo_

_-como_

_-eso solo tu lo sabes…_

_-yo no perdí nada_

_-claro que si pero lo has olvidado_

_-por que olvidamos lo importante_

_-no lo se…_

_-quien eres_

_-quien tu quieras que sea…_

_-JAMAS SERE COMO TU_

_-lastima pues con lo que haces eres incluso peor…_

_-ella no volverá_

_-como lo sabes_

_-eso no te incumbe…_

_-por que no volviste_

_-era lo mejor_

_-para quien, para ti_

_-no, para los dos…_

_-por que no estuviste cuando te necesitaba_

_-nunca lo necesitaste_

_-tu no lo sabes…_

_-no me mientas, ya lo se todo_

_-yo no miento_

_-eso lo veremos…_

_-no se como solucionarlo_

_-lo harás_

_-como_

_-recuerda lo que perdiste…_

_Lo que perdí_

_Pero ¿Qué perdí?_

**()()()()()()**

**-Que fue todo eso-Decía una muchacha en medio de una oscura habitación su rostro reflejaba confusión, se paro de la cama y fue al gran balcón que había-Que perdí-dijo a la nada sin saber que era escuchada por una figura masculina que veía todo desde una puerta-Ojala y no lo recuerdes-dice el hombre para desaparecer**

**()()()()()()**

**Apenas entraban los primero rayos de sol cuando la habitación fue irrumpida por 6 personas ya conocidas para la persona que dormí ahí**

**-Feliz Cumpleaños! –gritaron todos logrando que la persona que dormía se despertara del susto-donde es la guerra-dice luego de recuperar el color ya que se puso pálida del susto**

**-Hay Ying que graciosa-**

**-es que gritan como si no hubiera mañana-dice ying**

**-no es cierto-**

**-ya basta Karla es su cumpleaños y tu peleando-dice con un tono gracioso**

**-y que hacen aquí-dice ying con una gota en su cabeza**

**-como que es tu cumpleaños estamos aquí-dice akira**

**-eso ya lo se yo digo en mi cuarto-dice ying**

**-no puedo creerlo apenas llegamos y ya nos corres-kirani**

**-no yo-ying**

**-ya déjalo no enmiendes tu error, discúlpate y vete-dice muy dramáticamente**

**-te pasas-estefany**

**-venimos a felicitarte por que saldremos en la tarde-leonel**

**-saldremos que no le íbamos a hacer una fiesta-kirani**

**-íbamos ya que alguien muy tonto acaba de arruinar la sorpresa-dice una voz en la puerta**

**-ray-dice ying corriendo a darle un beso**

**-hola ying feliz cumpleaños-y le da una caja muy grande**

**-que es-ying**

**-abrelo-ray**

**En cuanto termina de decir le quita el moño y sale un pequeño gatito blanco con manchas naranjas con amarillo**

**-me recuerda a alguien-murmura ying**

**-dijiste algo-ray**

**-no-ying**

**-como le pondrás-estefany**

**-ponle un lindo nombre después de todo también será tu guardián también-akira**

**-tienes razón mmm.. se llamara-**

_**-Es muy largo y anticuado-**_

_**-que te pasa no insultes a la gran bestia-**_

_**-Kero-**_

_**-Me estas oyendo-**_

_**-Te llamaras kero te queda mejor- **_

**-kero-susurra ying**

**-como-leonel**

**-se llamara kero-dice mas fuerte**

**-es un lindo nombre, te gusta-le dice karla a kero**

**-sip-kero**

**-muy bien bienvenido a la familia kero-estefany**

**Mientras ellos se quedaron platicando 3 personas se quedaron muy serias y se alejaron a una de las esquinas para hablar**

**-no sabe quien es-dice masaki que desde que entraron se mantuvo al margen de todo**

**-que haremos-kirani**

**-nada-masaki**

**-¿nada?-dice kirani sin creérselo**

**-así es nada, si algo pasa pasara-ray**

**-tu también lo apoyas, después de todo a ti te perjudica mas que a nadie-kirani**

**-ellos no se dieron cuenta y mientras no pase no haremos nada-ray**

**-Como-no pudo terminar ya que ying les hablo**

**-que pasa-dice ray abrazando por la espalda a su novia**

**-ya que dijeron la sorpresa tenemos pensado salir-explica karla**

**-wow esperen estaban hablando en serio de la salida-leonel**

**-si por que lo dices-akira**

**-Karla me prestas tu cámara cuando salgamos-leonel**

**-Si por que?-dice karla con duda**

**-es que esto va a ser épico una salida con la reina del hielo-dice Leonel y al terminar todos se alejan al saber lo que ocurrirá**

**-que acabas de decir-dice ying enojada**

**-que vamos a salir con la reina del hielo o sea tu-al terminar se da cuenta de lo que dijo-este yo.. yo jijiji-**

**-date por muerto-al terminar le empieza a aventar zapatos, ropa, almohadas y todo lo que encuentra-de esta no te salvas-hace un ventisca asiéndolo tropezar**

**-ray controla a tu fiera-le suplica Leonel**

**-tu la provocaste-ray**

**-ya basta-dice masaki cuando ve que ying le va a lanzar bolas de fuego**

**-el empezó-ying**

**-no interesa ahora limpia todo estoy tu deja de grabar-masaki**

**-eso fue genial haber cuando lo repiten-dice kero que estuvo grabando todo**

**-largo-los únicos que se quedan son ying y ray**

**-bueno a que empezar-ray**

**-no es necesario que me ayudes-ying**

**-yo quiero hacerlo-ray**

**Y así entre juegos y risas lograron acabar todo para ir a su paseo que sin lugar a dudas seria todo menos normal**

**()()()()()()**

**Ahora las descripciones de los personajes**

**Nombre: Ying fa Amamiya**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 4 de abril**

**Color favorito: morado**

**Deporte favorito: básquetbol **

**Materia favorita: educación física**

**Materia no favorita: matemáticas**

**Tipo de magia: blanca**

**Ying es una persona poco sociable y fría menos con sus amigos es conocida como "La Reina del Hielo", su cabello es castaño y le llega hasta la cintura, tiene ojos color verde ella esta con los KAREKYL desde los 15 años y es mejor conocida como jade y es la líder**

**Nombre: Ray Kanazuki**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 11 de junio**

**Color favorito: azul**

**Deporte favorito: fut-bol**

**Materia favorita: karate**

**Materia no favorita: ninguna**

**Tipo de magia: blanca**

**Ray es una persona muy carismática y sociable mide 1.79 tiene cabello café y unos hermosos ojos azules es el numero 2 de los KAREKYL es muy bueno con la espada, le encanta estar con ying y entre ellos es conocido como diamante**

**Nombre: Leonel Terrin**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 2 de marzo**

**Color favorito: verde**

**Deporte favorito: fut-bol**

**Materia favorita: biología**

**Materia no favorita: ninguna**

**Tipo de magia: azul (este tipo de magia controla los elemento y puede manipular los objetos, ósea que puede volar y cosas así)**

**Leonel es el numero 3 le encanta molestar a ying ya que la considera una hermana pequeña, mide 1.80, su cabello es rubio y tiene ojos azules. Es muy bueno en biología y siempre ayuda a su novia estefany ya que ella odia esa materia es conocido como cornalina**

**Nombre: Akira Torken**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 27 de octubre**

**Color favorito: negro**

**Deporte favorito: fut-bol**

**Materia favorita: historia**

**Materia no favorita: español**

**Tipo de magia: azul**

**Akira es una persona muy simpática le encanta cocinar cualquier clase de comida todos lo denominan como glotón ya que siempre prefiere los postres cuando no cocina molesta a su novia Karla o a kirani que lo toma como el blanco de sus bromas, el es alto mide 1.76, es el numero 4 y es conocido como turmalina negra**

**Nombre: Estefany Merly**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 6 de junio**

**Color favorito: rosa**

**Deporte favorito: tenis**

**Materia favorita: forcé**

**Materia no favorita: biología**

**Tipo de magia: C4**

**Estefany es conocida por su optimismo en todo en lo único que nunca lo es en biología sin embargo forcé es otra cosa ya que ella quiere ser abogada ella es como la réferi de todos siempre que hay problemas es la primera en saber todo, mide 1.79 su cabello es rubio y tiene ojos cafés es la numero 5 y es mejor conocida como rubí**

**Nombre: Karla Sukinami**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 24 de septiembre**

**Color favorito: amarillo**

**Deporte favorito: natación**

**Materia favorita: ciencias sociales**

**Materia no favorita: ninguna**

**Tipo de magia: C4**

**Karla es muy energética (si claro) le encanta nadar e ir de compras con su novio akira ya que le encanta estar con el, tiene el cabello negro azabache y ojos de un color morado muy peculiar es la numero 6 y es conocida como agata **

**Nombre: Kirani Amamiya**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 1 de marzo**

**Color favorito: gris**

**Deporte favorito: tenis**

**Materia favorita: música**

**Materia no favorita: historia**

**Tipo de magia: C4**

**Kirani es un tanto despistado, no capta las indirectas ni el sarcasmo es como muy puro y akira le gusta tomarlo como su blanco de bromas, el es el primo adoptivo de ying aunque muchos si piensan que son familia por su gran parecido, el mide 1.80 tiene el cabello negro y sus ojos son verdes como los de ying, es el numero 7 (y el ultimo) y es mejor conocido como ámbar**

**Nombre: Masaki Amamiya**

**Edad: 52 años**

**Fecha de cumpleaños: 5 de noviembre**

**Color favorito: café**

**Deporte favorito: golf**

**Tipo de magia: azul**

**Masaki es el bisabuelo de ying y kirani, es el entrenador y fundador de los KAREKYL y cuando era joven fue el líder era conocido como diamante y al conocer a ray le cedió su lugar pero el lo rechazo y se lo dejo a ying, le gusta poner en situaciones vergonzosas a todos y por eso siempre akira y Leonel lo apoya ya que siempre que lo apoyan dicen: "si no puedes con el enemigo únetele".**

**()()()()()()**

**Bueno y aquí esta el capitulo 8 lo prometido es deuda que les pareció, a mi me encanto (cof cof claro como es tu historia) jaja eso no importa.**

**Siento mucho no subir a tiempo pero ya ven una con problemas pero bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y no se olviden de dejar reviews.**

**Ya voy a empezar a exigir (esa ni yo me la creo) pero bueno adiós.**

**By: Crazy besos**


End file.
